


Eclipse is my Yaoi man Edgelord X3

by freakmoch



Series: The Best Fanfics Of All Time [3]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakmoch/pseuds/freakmoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't. Don't Ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eclipse is my Yaoi man Edgelord X3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TizuuOria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TizuuOria/gifts).



=========================  
Forum Main > Off Topic > Eclipse is my Yaoi man Edgelord X3  
=========================  
Posted: August 22nd, 2016

I love Eclipse so much he is a goddamn edgelord that he punched Luminous in th face ands sent him to the Shadow Relam

He also threw Buster in the grave

Wait, What are you telling me this isnt a forum!? I can DO WHat I WANT--

========================  
[Reply] [Quote]  
========================

...

Luminous stares at the keyboard in silence.

"What the fuck was that" Luminous muttered to himself. "What The Fuck is a Yaoi Man."

He stared and stared hard at the forum posting. 

Fluff Wolf looked on from the distance.

All is well.


End file.
